


Let Me In

by you_are_capable_of_amazingthings



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_are_capable_of_amazingthings/pseuds/you_are_capable_of_amazingthings
Summary: “What about your life back in America? You’ve built this amazing career for yourself and your friends. Are you really willing to leave that all behind?”“I just want to go on adventures with you. I can figure the rest out later.”A short one-shot based off Kat's decision in the finale 1x09





	Let Me In

Adena El-Amin had just finished taking breathtaking pictures atop a mountain in Peru when she got a text message from Kat. To say Adena was surprised that Kat asked her to meet her at the airport in Peru would be an understatement. She almost couldn’t believe it. Kat doesn’t do things like this. Yet, here she was watching passengers get off the plane while she waited anxiously to spot the curly haired beauty. 

Adena spots the top of Kat’s head and waits breathlessly for Kat to approach. Kat then sees Adena and her worried expression quickly turns into an eager one as her pace is also quickened. 

“I’m so happy to see you.” Adena says as she pulls Kat in for a hug.

“Me too. I’ve missed you... and this.” Referring to the hug that either girl had yet to pull away from.

“I have as well.” 

Adena pulls away slightly from the other girls embrace but still holding on to her as she hears Kat clear her throat and begin to speak...

“Sooo...is there room for one more on that mountain?”

Adena lightly chuckles then brings up her hand to lightly graze Kat’s face almost as if to make sure it’s really her. She had dreamt of this very scenario everyday since she left Kat in the airport and now here she was. Kat was really here right in front of her, in Peru, willing to leave her life behind in America to be with her. It was what Adena wanted… to be with Kat, yet she couldn’t help but feel guilty. 

“What about your life back in America? You’ve built this amazing career for yourself and your friends. Are you really willing to leave that all behind?”

Kat’s smile had not left her face since she was boarding the plane to Peru but her face immediately fell when she hears Adena’s words. Kat brushes it off and immediately answers back.

“I just want to go on adventures with you. I can figure the rest out later.”

Adena smiled softly. “I want that too but talk to me. Is everything okay at Scarlet… with Jane and Sutton?”

Kat shrugs her shoulders and releases her hand from Adena’s grasp and look away but Adena grabs both of Kat’s hands and brings them to her face. “Please Kat… talk to me.”

Tears begin to fall from Kat’s face and Adena quickly moves to wipe at her tears. Kat immediately turns her face but Adena gently grabs Kat’s head and turns it so that they are staring into eachother’s eyes as Adena pleads with Kat once more. 

“I know you, remember? Something is wrong. Let me in and tell me what you are thinking.”

Kat lets out a sigh. She should have known that Adena would see right through her and know something deeper was going on inside her head. Adena had come into her life and seen past all the walls she had built up. 

Adena sees Kat’s wheels turning in her head and gives her hands a reassuring squeeze.

“You know, I finally reached 2 million followers on Twitter and I didn’t feel a thing. I actually felt empty. All I was could think about the whole night was what the weather must be like where you are and the awesome pictures you must have been taking.” 

Kat turns her head to look out at the airplanes taking off and Adena opens her mouth to being speaking when Kat turns back to her, smiles shyly and begins to speak again. 

“That night at the airport was the best night of my life. Honestly, the time that I have spent with you is when I have felt the most full. Adena...I want more in my life than just millions of followers on Twitter and Instagram. I want to climb mountains and swim in the ocean with you. Organizing parties and Soul Cycle classes don’t make me happy… you do. I want you to show me all your favorite places you’ve ever been and discover new places you have never been together.”

Adena is listening intently as Kat fully lets her guard down for the first time ever. No jokes or running away to avoid what she’s really feeling. This is the real Kat and Adena’s never been more mesmerized. Once Kat is finished speaking she brings Kat’s hands slowly to her mouth and she places a light kiss on each hand. Adena gives Kat’s hands one more reassuring squeeze before she goes to speak.

“Where shall we go first?”

Kat chuckles as Adena places her hands on either side of Kat’s face and brings her in for the kiss that she’s been waiting to have since they last saw each other in the airport that day. 

It is several minutes later before either girl pulls away. Once Kat is able to think full sentences again, she remembers, Adena asked her a question. She ponders for a second. Adena, seeing Kat’s gears turning in her head, quirks her eyebrow at Kat. Kat then smirks in return. The playfulness having returned between the two of them. 

“First… show me your hotel room and then we can go from there.” 

Adena lets out a laugh as she grabs Kat’s hand and leads her through the crowd of people and out the airport. 

“Follow me, mon amour.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there isn't enough Kadena fics out there so I decided to post the short one I had written on ao3.
> 
> This is my first time posting my writing so comments/critiques are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> To anyone that took the time to read my writing... thank you and I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Also...Here's to positive vibes for a season 2 of TBT!!!


End file.
